Happy Birthday
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: Caitlyn's birthday party begins and her mother had a secret guest. Or rather four. Shaitlyn one-shot.


"_Mother_." The unreasonable daughter of Catherine Gellar moaned in frustration as her mother zipped up her dress. Catherine showed no sign of sympathy or defeat and admittedly, Caitlyn didn't expect her to. Catherine spun her daughter around, a needle in her mouth and her sewing equipment by her side.

"Alright, you look good. Look at yourself." Caitlyn's mother instructed, nodding toward the full-length mirror in front of them. Sometimes Caitlyn wondered how her mother could work in a studio with a mirror reflecting her every move. Then again, Catherine watches _her_ every move.

Caitlyn's usually cold green eyes that she got from her wrenched father(Or that's at least how her mother refers to him) dissolved into awe as her pink glossy lips parted slightly.

She stood on a small raised circle in the middle of the studio. Her dress was simply a white-yellow. Light peach, she'd say. Maybe light pink. Anyway, the parts at the shoulders seemed to cross each other and end at the waist and the rest of the dress just flowed down to just above her knees. Her skin was tan enough to pull it off with perfection.

Her makeup was light with just pink lip gloss, some mascara and light blush. Her hair was up in a bun, small locks of her curly chestnut hair framing her face. White pearls occupied her ears.

"Ahem." Catherine cleared her throat and gave her daughter the shoes that went with the lovely dress. Caitlyn's green eyes lightened up with amazment and hastily put them on, smiling even more into the mirror.

The shoes were light pink and top of the closed pumps were black and at the heel, little black bows were attached. "Adorable!" She squealed with approval at her mother.

"I knew you would." Catherine grinned, pleased with her work. You could guess by now that Caitlyn's mother made dresses. "Great, I made it for your birthday party tonight." Caitlyn beamed with excitement. "Do you know all who's coming?"

"Well, there's Mitchie of course and Ella and Peggy and Denise-"

"Who's Denise?" Caitlyn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "An old friend of mine." One of the things Catherine did when she was nervous or avoiding confessing to something was that she fiddled with the seam of the neck hole in her shirt. Unfortunately, Caitlyn knew about that little habit.

"An old friend?" Catherine nodded.

"Yup. In college. She um, contacted me a week ago and we made plans to meet up tonight at your party." Caitlyn nodded, understanding.

"Why at my 18th birthday party?" Another one of the things she got from her horrid father; She always pressed on. "Because she has some children of her own. You know, thought you might like them." The 18 year old smiled and shrugged.

"Alright. I'll probably be able to converse with one of her daughters. Maybe make friends."

Catherine never said anything about the children being girls but she didn't bother to correct her. _Let Caitlyn be for now__,_ she barked at herself in her mind as she shook her head.

____

Catherine shook with excitement as she browsed the quite large fancy party she had prepared for her young and only daughter. Denise was coming. She smiled as a black Benz pulled up. Denise said she would be in a Benz.

A older woman stepped out in a black silky dress with back stilettos. Her age showed on her hair and her hair was curly and short, about to her shoulders. She smiled at Catherine from across the yard. Caitlyn's party was outdoors with a floor set out for the area. White lights hung on apple trees across the area.

Three men stepped out from the car and Catherine confessed to herself that Denise was right. They were ravishing. The oldest had a great smile and murky green-yellowish eyes. His hair was curly but straight, somewhat straight. He had cute dimples and quite tall. All three wore suits and black dress shoes. It was, after all, a formal event.

The second oldest was a bit more... sexier than the others. He had raven hair that was short and gelled to a small hawk of some sort. He had a bit of stubble and broad shoulders. His eyes were a murky brown.

The youngest was by far the more serious looking. His eyes were a milk chocolate color and had no stubble. His hair was dark brown like the oldest and just curly. A single curl fell in his face. They all searched around for someone they would remember. Caitlyn and them only played together when they were 5.

"Cathy!" Denise called out, shoving through the crowds with her sons following, apologizing politely to the people. The two mothers hugged and squealed in excitement.

"These are my sons." Denise gestured to the tall young men beside her.

"Jason." The oldest bowed in a graceful way.

"Shane." The middle one smiled slightly.

"Nathaniel." The youngest one nodded curtly.

Denise laughed. "Boys, this woman is practically your second mother. She knows your names." Catherine grinned, not admitting that she had no idea. The mother of the birthday girl held up a finger as she scurried away to where Caitlyn was, talking with a nice young man by the name of Mason.

Caitlyn apologized for her mother as she was practically dragged to where an older woman stood with three very handsome boys.

"Caitlyn, this is Denise Gray." Caitlyn smiled warmly and hugged the woman briefly. "I know. I believe I met you when I was little?" Was Caitlyn listening in on her phone conversations again? Catherine scowled.

Denise nodded and turned her attention to her sons. "Boys, this is Caitlyn. Catherine's little girl." Their faces brightened with understandment.

"Happy birthday, I'm Jason." Jason shook her hand, smiling. Caitlyn beamed, nodding hastily.

"I'm Shane." Shane took her hand gently and kissed it, making her blush. Her heart pounded dangerously fast and her stomach felt like someone tied it in a knot. With all his flirting, she hadn't noticed he didn't say happy birthday.

"I'm Nate and happy birthday." He hugged her slightly, trying to be more different than the others and she appreciated it. "Thank you." She replied, cursing herself mentally for using her nervous tone.

"Well, me and Catherine will be going..." Denise trailed off, backing away slowly with Catherine. Soon, they disappeared into the young crowd and Caitlyn looked back to the boys. "So.." She rocked back and forth on her heels dangerously. Jason smiled nicely. "I love the party. How old are you now?" Caitlyn looked around, complimenting her mother inwardly for the party.

"18." Jason grinned and looked at Shane who seemed very interested in his shoes. "Shane is too! That's really cool." Caitlyn looked at the middle brother who looked up at the mention of his name.

"You're 18?" He nodded. "Oh." A good 5 minutes of silence came over them before Shane spoke up again.

"You know, you look really beautiful." The two 18-year-olds didn't seem to notice the two males winking at each other and walking away. "Thanks. You look really handsome." He looked down at his tux and smiled. "Really? I thought I looked dorky."

She snorted, immediately regretting it. "Psh, no. You pull off the tux sexily." The words flew out of her mouth and she covered the wrenched body part with shock as his smile turned into a crooked smirk.

"No, I... I didn't mean that you were sexy. Not that you aren't! I mean, of course you're sexy but I like-"

"It's fine. I knew what you meant." He nodded, the smug grin on his face. Although the birthday girl felt strong feelings for the boy, that smug look urged her to smack the hell out of him. "You know I don't think of you in that way. I just met you." He cocked his head to the side, smirking again.

"I have that effect on," He licked his lips and she sharply took a deep breath. "women like you." His murky brown eyes looked her over, taking in her flawless legs, her full pink lips and her eccentric green eyes. She was beautiful. Not sexy(Although she was) but beautiful.

"No, you don't." She barked, glaring. His pleased face made her even angrier. "God, I can't stand you. I'm leaving." She went to leave but his breath on her neck made her freeze in place. "Do you want your mother to be disappointed?" He whispered in her ear, his lip just barely making contact with her ear.

"No, I guess not." She sadly looked at her happy mother. She wouldn't wanna ruin her mother's and Denise's friendship just because of Denise's sex- annoying son. "Then dance with me." He happily smiled.

"I uh... I would love to?" She gave him a dazzling smile and she could've sworn he winked but hell, the lights in the trees were bright enough to make any kind of illusion. His hand gripped hers and lead her onto the dancefloor as a slow song blared.

His hand snaked its way across her waist and her hand gently found its way on his shoulder. They spinned and swayed, smiling at each other. "You're a good dancer." He complimented her, grinning. She looked at him, shocked lightly. "Well, thank you. So are you."

"Surprised you didn't call me a sexy dancer." His teasing tone made her giggle. "Shut up." Caitlyn shook her head.

"Oh, I forgot." She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Forgot what?"

"Happy birthday." His lips smashed against hers and he leaned down to deepen it. She help but swoon at his touch and at his kissing. He was good, she had to admit.

Catherine watched from afar. "I must confess, that was a good plan." Denise smirked, nodding. "I know." Jason laughed then frowned. 'Wait, what plan?" Nate smacked him on the back of the head.

"Idiot." The youngest mumbled, shaking his head.


End file.
